Pour toujours
by Padoune2620
Summary: Comme souvent, Sam est encore en train de travailler dans son labo, alors qu'il est plus de onze heures. Lorsque Jack va s'en apercevoir, il ne va pas se contenter de la réprimander


titre : Pour toujours

saison : Je peux juste vous dire que cela se passe plusieurs années après le fameux test Z'atack

disclaimer : la série, les personnages, tout appartient à MGM -' (sauf mon idée)

note de l'auteur : Voilà, je me suis enfin décidée à poster cette fic, depuis le temps qu'elle traînait sur mon pc. Merci à ma nanou qui m'a aidé et relue. Enfin, je tiens à préciser que c'est ma première publication, alors s'il vous plaît, soyez indulgents. Mais toute review est acceptée, sauf si c'est pour des méchancetés.

Bonne lecture !

**Pour toujours**

Elle était assise devant sa table qui était surchargée de matériel, matériel soit-disant indispensable à toutes ses expériences. Elle soupira, se frotta les yeux et reprit ses tests sur le morceau de Naquadah. Il était plus de onze heures du soir et Samantha Carter se trouvait toujours dans son labo à travailler.

- _Carter, vous êtes encore là ?_, soupira une voix masculine derrière la jeune femme.

Cette dernière ne se retourna pas, trop habituée au fait que le Colonel venait la voir dans son labo, le plus souvent pour lui faire des réprimandes sur le fait qu'elle travaillait trop.

- _Je dois finir ces tests afin de rendre mon rapport demain au Général_, répondit-elle.

- _Peut être, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que le Général oblige mes hommes à travailler jusque tard dans la soirée. Franchement Carter, allez dans vos quartiers et reposez-vous un peu. Je vous rappelle que demain SG1 part en mission sur P3X486 et j'exige que vous soyez en forme !_

- _Mais, mon Colonel …_

- _Pas de mais Carter !_, coupa violemment Jack O'neill. _Allez vous coucher et essayez de profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Une dernière chose Major_, ajouta-t-il, _ceci est un ordre, donc ce n'est pas discutable !_

Il sortit de la pièce sans rien dire de plus. La jeune femme observa quelques instants la porte que venait de franchir son supérieur. Elle soupira et elle se mit à penser à cet homme. Elle se mit à imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer si elle avouait enfin tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur à son Colonel. Elle se mit à secouer la tête afin de chasser de son esprit ces idées et commença à ranger son matériel. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle éteignit la lumière de son labo et ferma doucement la porte.

Elle se dirigea vers ses quartiers et aperçu son supérieur qui était adossé au mur, juste à côté de la porte des quartiers de la jeune femme.

- _Vous m'espionnez mon Colonel ?_, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- _Un peu, je l'avoue_, répondit ce dernier en baissant les yeux. _Non, en fait je_ _voulais juste savoir si vous alliez vraiment venir vous reposer ou si devais me résoudre à vous traîner de force jusqu'à votre lit._

- _Vous savez très bien que ne peux qu'obéir à un ordre, surtout quand celui-ci vient de mon supérieur._

- _Je le sais très bien Carter._ Sa voix se transforma en un murmure presque inaudible. _Je sais mieux que quiconque que vous ne transgresserez jamais le règlement, quelle qu'en soit la raison._

La jeune femme eut l'impression de recevoir un coup dans le ventre lorsqu'elle entendit ces mots sortir de la bouche de cet homme. Elle saisit immédiatement ce à quoi il faisait allusion et ses joues se colorèrent de rouge.

- _Excusez-moi mon Colonel, mais je crois que la fatigue commence à se faire ressentir. Je vais aller me coucher._ Elle se retourna, la main sur la poignée de sa porte. _Bonne nuit mon Colonel._

- _Bonne nuit Carter_, répondit ce dernier avant de tourner les talons vers ses propres quartiers.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, Samantha s'adossa au mur et se laissa lentement glisser jusqu'au sol. Elle réprima un sanglot en repensant à ce que venait de dire son supérieur. Elle essaya de respirer profondément en espérant se calmer, mais elle ne put retenir l'échappée de larmes qui se frayèrent un chemin parmi ses paupières fermées. Elle ne cessait de se répéter qu'elle devait lui parler, qu'ils devaient se parler pour mettre enfin les choses à plat. Après tout, quatre années étaient passées depuis le test Z'atarck et elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que pouvait ressentir cet homme à son égard. En fait, si elle le savait très bien, mais elle ne voulait pas y penser car cela faisait plus mal de savoir que quelqu'un vous aime et que nous ne pouvez pas être ensemble que de penser qu'on ignore totalement les sentiments de l'autre. En revanche, elle savait très bien ce qu'elle ressentait elle, à savoir un amour inconditionnel. Non, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Il y a avait toujours cette stupide loi qui existait au sein du SGC, cette fameuse loi de non-fraternisation, celle qui représentait l'obstacle majeur entre Jack O'neill et son second. Du moins, c'était l'excuse qui venait en premier à l'esprit lorsque la fabuleuse idée leur prenait d'essayer de parler de leurs sentiments. Elle ne put néanmoins tarir le flot incessant de ses larmes et se décida à enfin se laisser aller, au lieu de toujours tout retenir en elle. Après tout, il fallait bien que les sentiments s'expriment, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Elle sursauta et se redressa vivement lorsqu'elle entendit des coups frappés à sa porte. Elle tenta vainement d'essuyer son visage encore rougit par les larmes et ouvrit la porte. Elle fut surprise de trouver devant elle le Colonel O'neill. Ce dernier observa quelques instants la jeune femme et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres.

- _Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose mon Colonel ?_, dit Sam.

- _Heu, pas vraiment. En fait, je suis passé devant votre porte_ (passé, il était plutôt resté planté là pour savoir si elle allait vraiment prendre le temps de se reposer un peu) _et j'ai entendu des sanglots, alors je voulais savoir si tout va bien._

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, gênée et ne dit pas un mot. Jack fit un pas en avant et posa sa main sur l'épaule son second.

- _Carter, ça ne va pas ? Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire, je ne mange encore personne_, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- _Je sais mon Colonel, ne vous en faites pas, c'est juste un petit coup de blues. Un peu de repos et ça ira mieux._

- _Heu, Carter. Je vous dis ça en toute amitié, mais vous êtes une bien piètre menteuse. Je vois bien que ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous appelez un «petit coup de blues». Il y a quelque et vous refusez de me le dire. Pourquoi cela ?_, dit-il en reculant, une expression blessée sur le visage.

- _C'est que … heu … en fait …_, balbutia-t-elle vainement.

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase et leva enfin les yeux vers son supérieur. Elle vit son expression et ne put retenir une nouvelle crise de larmes. Elle ne comprenait plus ses propres réactions. D'habitude, elle arrivait à se contrôler un minimum et attendait d'être vraiment seule avant de craquer ainsi. Mais là, elle ne contrôlait plus rien du tout et cela n'atténuait en rien ses pleurs. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit les bras de cet homme l'attirer vers lui, puis la serrer fort contre son torse. Une main douce vint caresser presque tendrement ses cheveux blonds et une voix calme et posée lui murmurait des mots de réconfort. Elle s'agrippa à la chemise de son supérieur et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Là, elle laissa libre court à son chagrin.

Après plusieurs longues minutes, elle se calma enfin et se redressa presque dans un sursaut en prenant conscience de la façon dont elle se tenait avec son supérieur hiérarchique.

- _Pardon mon Colonel. Je ne voulais pas_, dit-elle en désignant d'un geste las la chemise où l'on voyait nettement les traces de larmes.

- _Voyons Carter, ce n'est rien, juste une chemise. Mais vous, est-ce que vous allez mieux ?_, demanda-t-il.

- _Oui, enfin je crois._

- _Je pense que vous feriez mieux de prendre deux ou trois jours de repos. Je crois que vous avez besoin et cela vous fera le plus grand bien._

- _Non, non, ça va aller_, répondit la jeune, n'ayant aucunement envie de rester seule en ce moment. _Une bonne nuit de sommeil et demain tout ira bien, je vous assure_, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard de Jack. _Et puis je vous rappelle que demain nous partons en mission, alors il vaut mieux que je reste à la base._

- _Non Carter. Vous vous reposerez beaucoup mieux chez vous. Ce n'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre. Et puisque je ne sais pas si vous_ _m'écouterez, c'est moi qui vous raccompagne jusqu'à chez vous. Aller hop, vous faites votre sac et on part dans cinq minutes. Je vous attend devant votre porte !_

Lorsqu'il referma la porte, la jeune femme soupira. Elle secoua la tête et commença à préparer ses affaires. Elle ne prit que le strict minimum et sortit de ses quartiers à peine quelques minutes après que son supérieur l'ai quitté. Celui-ci se tenait adossé à un mur et tourna la tête quand son second sortit. Ils prirent tous deux la direction de l'ascenseur, sans que chacun ne dise un seul mot. Une fois à la surface, Jack demanda les clefs de voiture de Sam.

- _Mais, je peux très bien conduire seule vous savez_, répliqua-t-elle.

- _Je ne pense pas vraiment que ce soit prudent. Vous n'êtes pas en état de conduire, alors c'est moi qui prend le volant._

La jeune femme capitula et tendit ses clefs à son supérieur et s'installa du côté passager. Le trajet se fit dans un silence complet, si complet que cela finit par endormir Sam. Lorsque Jack arrêta la voiture devant la maison de son second, il la regarda et s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie. Il descendit alors silencieusement et ouvrit la portière du côté de son second. Il détacha sa ceinture et la prit doucement dans ses bras. Arrivé devant la porte, il commença à fouiller les poches de la jeune femme afin de trouver ses clefs. Cette dernière ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle, surprise de se retrouver ainsi dans les bras de son supérieur.

- _Désolé Sam_, dit celui-ci. _Je ne voulais pas te réveiller._

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il la tutoyait ainsi ?

- _Ce n'est pas grave_, répondit-elle. _Mais, j'apprécierai que vous me lâchiez, s'il vous plaît mon Colonel._

Il tiqua à l'évocation de son grade mais laissa tout de même glisser doucement la jeune femme hors de ses bras. Elle lui prit les clefs des mains et ouvrit sa porte. Alors qu'elle refermait la porte après avoir glisser un petit «_bonne nuit mon Colonel_», Jack bloqua cette porte de son pied. Il savait très bien que si elle se fermait et qu'ils n'étaient pas tous deux du même côté, ils ne le seraient jamais.

-_ Carter, il faut que nous parlions. J'en ai marre des non-dits, il est peut être temps de tout mettre à plat, vous ne croyez pas ?_

La jeune femme, quelque peu déconcertée par la situation, haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la cuisine en laissant la porte grande ouverte derrière elle, signe qu'elle autorisait à son supérieur d'entrer. Celui-ci la suivit et s'assit à la table devant lui.

- _Vous voulez quelque chose à boire, un café, une bière ?_, proposa-t-elle sans se retourner.

- _Une bière ne serait pas de refus._

Elle prit donc deux bières dans le frigo, en tendit à Jack et s'assit en face de lui, tout en évitant son regard. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi, avec pour seuls bruits ceux de leur respiration et de leurs gorgées de bière qu'il avalaient. L'homme se décida enfin à briser ce silence qui commençait à devenir gênant.

- _Sam, je pense que nous devrions parler de tout ça_, commença-t-il.

- _Je sais, mais je ne vois pas vraiment ce qu'il y a à dire. Nous savons tous deux ce que nous ressentons et nous savons aussi que c'est impossible pour nous de vivre ça. Alors autant ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie et rester ainsi. Après tout, cela va faire quatre ans que nous vivons ainsi. Je pense que l'on peut encore continuer un moment, non ?_, demanda-t-elle en gardant son regard sur sa bière.

- _Mais, peut-être que je n'ai plus envie de continuer ? Pourquoi prenez-vous ces décisions là seule ?_, répondit-il un peu plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu._ Nous sommes tous deux concernés._

La jeune femme releva les yeux en entendant la voix de son supérieur, et ceux-ci s'embuèrent quand elle vit le regard fermé de cet homme.

- _Pardon Carter, je ne voulais pas vous faire pleurer_, dit soudainement Jack.

Sam le regarda quelques instants avant de passer la main sur sa joue. Mais qu'est-ce que venaient faire ces larmes là ? Elle croyait qu'elle avait réussi à se retenir de pleurer, mais les larmes continuaient de couler le long de son visage, les traîtresses. Elle se détourna vivement et se leva pour aller se poser devant la vitre de la cuisine. Elle resta plusieurs minutes ainsi, à fixer la nuit. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit les bras de son supérieur l'entourer afin de l'attirer contre lui. Elle se laissa aller et posa doucement sa tête sur l'épaule qui se trouvait juste derrière elle. Elle soupira et Jack dit tout bas :

- _Écoute Sam, je n'en peux plus de cette situation._ Il se tut un instant et posa un baiser furtif sur la nuque de son second. Il sourit lorsqu'il la sentit frissonner. _Je veux pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras de cette façon lorsque j'en ai envie. Je veux te sentir respirer contre moi, je veux pouvoir fixer tes yeux à longueur de journée._ Il la prit doucement par les épaules afin qu'elle soit face à lui. Il mit deux doigts sous son menton pour qu'elle relève la tête et croise son regard. _Je veux pouvoir t'aimer sans contraintes et faire ça._

Sur ses mots, il pencha doucement la tête vers la jeune femme, assez doucement pour qu'elle puisse le repousser si elle avait envie. Mais lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, ni l'un ni l'autre ne put briser cette étreinte. Peu à peu, ils cherchent à approfondir ce baiser et leur langues commencèrent ainsi un ballet sensuel. Ils se détachèrent à regrets que lorsque l'air leur manqua. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, front contre front, les yeux fermés, savourant simplement le souffle de l'autre contre sa peau. Sam brisa brusquement ce moment magique et posant à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de l'homme. Cette fois-ci, ce fut tout de suite plus intense et Jack sentit les mains de la jeune femme se balader le long de son dos, pour enfin venir se glisser sous sa chemise. Lui caressa tendrement sa nuque et laissa ses mains descendre le long de son dos pour venir finalement se poser sur ses hanches. Lorsque la chemise de Jack se retrouva au sol, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et celle-ci entoura ses jambes autour des hanches de son supérieur. Il la porta ainsi, et ne cessèrent de s'embrasser que lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre. Jack déposa doucement son second sur son lit et se posa à côté d'elle. Il caressa tendrement le visage de la jeune femme et celle-ci ferma les yeux. Il posa alors ses lèvres à côté de son oreille, puis marqua la mâchoire de Sam avec de légers baisers. Celle-ci gémit doucement et attrapa les lèvres de Jack avec les siennes. Leurs caresses reprirent de plus belle et tous deux se retrouvèrent très vite en sous-vêtements. Le Colonel se redressa quelque peu et observa la jeune femme dans cette tenue. Cette dernière sentit le regard de son supérieur se poser à différents endroits de son corps. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Sam qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre ainsi se redressa et fit basculer l'homme sur le dos, et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Dans cette position, elle pouvait sentir dans le creux de ses reins la masculinité de son supérieur se dresser fièrement. Elle se mit à rougir en pensant à cela et lui se mit à sourire, ravi de l'état dans lequel était son second. Il s'assit et embrassa longuement la jeune femme, avant de lui enlever ses derniers vêtements. Elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps et en fit de même. La nuit se révéla assez courte en sommeil pour les deux amants, ils ne purent s'empêcher de s'avouer leur amour pendant une grande partie de la nuit.

Au petit matin, Sam se réveilla en sentant un rayon de soleil caresser son visage. Elle ouvrit les yeux et essaya de se redresser dans son lit, mais sentit un poids au niveau de son abdomen. Elle baissa les yeux et vit un bras posé sur son ventre. Elle tourna alors la tête et croisa le regard de son supérieur qui sourit quand il vit que la jeune femme était réveillée. Il pencha doucement la tête et vint poser doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son second. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il dit :

- _C'est de ça que je voulais parler hier soir. Je veux pouvoir me réveiller ainsi tous les matins. Et bien sûr, je veux passer des nuits identiques à celle que l'on vient de vivre._

La jeune femme sourit et embrassa furtivement Jack.

- _Tu me promets donc de rester avec moi tout le temps ? Tu ne m'abandonnera pas ?_

- _Je te le promet ma douce._

- _Pour toujours ?_

- _Pour toujours._

Review ?

Review?


End file.
